Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Green Rescue Team
by jawesome1134
Summary: awesome, just awesome


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Green Rescue team

Chapter 1: In the eyes of the Pokemon

"He-Hello?"

...

"Is he dead?"

"Yeah, probably."

**(Sadist, much...)**

I came to.

"What? Where am I?" I said.

"Hi," I'm Daanish!"

"And I'm Alex."

**(And I don't care!)**

"I'm Jacob."

"He's wierd..." said the Squirtle, Daanish.

"You're wierd!" said the Bulbasaur, Alex.

"You don't see many Cyndaquil 'round these parts."

"What!?" I looked at myself, "I'm a Cyndaquil!?"

"You're right," said Alex, "He is wierd."

**(No, you are!)**

I explained everything to them.

"You're a human!?"

**(**_**Nooooo... I'm a rainbow cow!)**_

Just then, the ground started to rumble.

"Earthquake!" I said.

The Earthquake stopped.

"What was that!?" I asked.

**(An Earthquake, duh)**

"Disasters like that, and Daanish, have been happening lately around here." Alex explained.

**(Good God! A line break! Dun dun DUN!)**

"Please help me!" a voice cried.

A Butterfree flew up to us.

"What is it, Ma'am?" said Daanish, trying to sound like a hero.

"My son, Caterpie, fell into the Fissure and got stranded on B4F."

"Let's go guys!" Alex said.

"Should I really go?" I thought, "I mean I've only been a Pokemon for 5 minutes."

"You comin' Jacob?" asked Daanish.

"Sure." I said.

**Tiny Woods B1F**

We encountered a Wurmple.

"I got this!" said Daanish.

**(Sure you do...)**

He rammed himself at the Wurmple, damaging it.

"It isn't down!" said Alex.

"Uhh... Let me try..." I said

I swung my paw at the Wurmple, doing less damag than Daanish, but the Wurmple was defeated.

"Good," said Daanish, "That's the Primary attack."

"So... Where's B4F?" I asked.

"3 Floors down," said Alex, "We need to find Stairs to get there."

"You mean like these?" I asked.

"Yup," said Daanish.

We descended down the stairs to...

**(OMG It's a cliffhanger :O)**

**Tiny Woods B2F**

We found a blue berry.

**(Not a Blueberry)**

"That's an Oran Berry," said Alex, "It restores health if you eat it."

I picked it up.

**(I just **_**PICKED IT UP!**_**)**

"Hmmm... are these stairs?" Daanish said.

"Duhhhh..." said Alex.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Just go!" I said.

**Tiny Woods B3F**

A Pidgey, Sunkern, and Exeggcute appeared.

"Let's do this!" I said.

Daanish attacked Pidgey with Tackle.

Alex used Tackle on Sunkern.

I used Scratch on Exeggcute.

Pidgey used Tackle on me.

"Ow!" I said.

It was the first time I had taken damage. It was a completely new experience.

Exeggcute used Barrage on Alex, who blocked it with Daanish.

"Seriously!?" said Daanish, "The Pokemon shield tactic?"

"You're a turtle Pokemon!" said Alex, "Your shell is for blocking stuff!"

**(Screw Sunkern we don't care what it does)**

Next we all defeated our opponents and found the stairs.

**Tiny Woods B4F**

We found Caterpie.

"I'm scared," he told us.

"Don't worry," Daanish said, "We're here to take you home."

We brought him back to Butterfree.

"Thank you boys for returning my baby!" said Butterfree.

"No Problem," I replied.

"As thanks, I'd like to give you these."

She gave us an Oran Berry, an Elixir, and a Pecha Berry.

"I hope we'll see you again!"

Butterfree and Caterpie left for home.

"So…" Alex said, "Where are you going to go now, Jacob?"

"Yeah," said Daanish.

"Well," I said, "I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"You wanna stay with us and make a rescue team?"

"Rescue Team?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "We help people like we did to Caterpie."

"Sure," I said, "I'll join your team."

We walked to a row of three houses, the one on the left was wooden and surrounded by a stream. The one on the right was made mostly of plant with a leafy roof. The middle one was made of stone and had various furnaces and fireplaces.

"The middle one is yours," said Daanish.

"I assumed so," I said.

"We should name our team," said Alex.

"Hmm…" said Daanish,"what do you think, Jacob?"

"hmm… how about…Team Budder?"

"Sounds good." Said Alex.

"Anyway," said Daanish, "this is the mailbox, we'll receive rescue requests and mail here."

"Well…" Alex said, "It's getting late, we should turn in."

I walked into my house and went to sleep in the straw bed.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
